Mist
by Sk8rmuzic
Summary: Like mist, you can't see through her. You can't read her blank eyes. Not anymore...no more.
1. Strictly Professional

**Hey guyz! This is my third fic!! Yippeee!!! I know, I know…what the heck was I thinking?! I haven't even finished my first two stories and now I'm making another one??!! But its been bugging my mind so I just wanted to post it 'kay?**

**Anywayz…on with CHAP 1!!!**

**

* * *

**

**STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL**

She was running, running, and running. She was desperately trying to escape from her father's insults that were haunting her. Funny though, because she was just 8 and her father is already insulting her about her being weak.

After running endlessly, she finally collapsed in a heap under an old tree whose leaves were falling in the autumn season.

She gently cried in her hands, muffling her sobs as not to disturb anyone…even though she was in a secluded part of the forest. She called it her special place because it was the only place for her to cry her eyes out without attracting any attention.

She recalled her father's words.

'_You are a weakling! You will never become a ninja that way!'_

'_Us Hyuuga are a prestigious clan, and I will not allow you to malign our name!'_

'_No child of mine will be a weakling!"_

'_I would rather have a son than a daughter like you…'_

'_I even doubt if you really are my daughter…'_

She continued to cry her eyes out but tried, and I mean tried, so desperately to hold them back in. She then shut her eyes tightly as for the tears to stop flowing out like a waterfall. And before she knew it she was fast asleep, cheeks flushed under the old tree in a secluded part of the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She woke up underneath something warm, like a blanket of some sort. She opened her eyes and saw a warm burning fire surrounded by rocks.

She sighed and snuggled deeper in the blanket until she heard someone's deep voice.

"Hyuuga Hinata…why are you out here deep in the forest, sleeping and all alone?"

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Hinata's voice trembled searching for the owner of the voice.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I was running away from father for a while," Hinata replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ah, Hiashi can be very tough and expectant. He is easily disappointed as well,"

"Y-You know o-otousama?! P-Please d-don't t-tell him tha—," Hinata tried to say but was silenced as the voice was heard.

"Don't worry; I won't mention this to anyone," and a man emerged from behind the tree she was leaning on and sat opposite to her behind the fire.

"A-Arigato…" Hinata smiled as she observed the man in front of her.

The man looked old. He had lots of bandages on his face his arms but he looked really powerful…intimidating actually.

"My name is Danzou. I was your father's former sensei," the man named Danzou said.

"So explain to me what Hiashi did to make you run away like that," Danzou asked.

"I-It was n-not my f-father…i-it was m-me…I-I'm just t-too weak f-for him…" Hinata said, tears so very, VERY close to spilling over.

But Danzou thought otherwise. What he saw was untapped potential, unawakened power. He knew that Hiashi saw this…but Hiashi was sometimes wrong…but Danzou knew how to unleash this girl's power and it is not by insults or over-training…no, it's not that, it's something else…

"If that is what you think, then that is what you are…but I can help you change that," Danzou said.

"R-Really? Y-You can help me g-get stronger?" Hinata asked her eyes slightly beaming.

"Meet me atop the Hokage Mountain tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon," he said and smirked as Hinata's eyes widened.

The travel from the Hyuuga compound to the Hokage Mountain was a long one but what was more troublesome is going up the mountain.

Hinata knew this was a challenge to see if she would be worthy. And she really wanted to gain at least her father's acknowledgement.

"Hai, I will be there," Hinata said her stammering temporarily gone as she nodded her head.

"Very well, let's get you back home or Hiashi might suspect that you were kidnapped,"

Hinata nodded her head once again as they prepared to leave. Hinata gave back the blanket which was Danzou's coat and helped put out the fire.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you so we'll get there faster," Danzou said, or more like commanded.

Hinata hesitated but agreed nonetheless. And in a few minutes, they were outside the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata-sama! You're safe!" the Hyuuga guard exclaimed, obviously relieved as Hinata got off of Danzou's back.

"Your father almost sent out a search party to look for you," he added.

Hinata nearly smiled at the thought that her father would be worried about her that he would send out a search party…however her face was nearly brought to a frown as she remembered the word 'almost'. To her, if almost was used in a sentence with her father's name, it always meant did not, will not, have not, shall not, or NEVER.

Hinata then walked inside the compound with Danzou behind her. As soon as she entered, she saw Hyuuga Hiashi directly behind the door.

Hinata trembled as she saw her father's towering figure over her with a glare to add up to her terror.

"Where have you been?" Hiashi asked calmly but anyone who was in his presence would know that every word that left his mouth was laced and coated with venom and utter hatred that could kill a rhino with one shot.

Hinata cowered upon his terrifying glare and opened her mouth to speak but Danzou answered instead of her.

"She was with me. I saw her unconscious in the woods. She was probably training," Danzou said.

Hinata knew that the last part did not happen but just nodded her head.

"Hinata go to your room," Hiashi commanded and immediately Hinata walked quickly out of her father's line of sight and made a dash to her room.

Hiashi then looked back at Danzou who was staring back at him. This went on for about two minutes until Hiashi decided to break the silence.

"From my point of view, I am guessing that you finally realized my plan," Hiashi said.

"Your guess is right. You plan on mistreating your daughter until she unleashes her full potential…am I not right?" Danzou said.

"Hai, as soon as she does she will take control of the clan. However, I may be wrong… She is just too soft," Hiashi said with disappointment in his voice.

"Indeed, but that is your problem, not mine, besides, shouldn't a boy lead the clan?" Danzou said as he turned his back from Hiashi.

"Maybe you should try for another child, Hiashi," Danzou told him as he walked out the door and disappeared into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hokage Mountain was huge. It's almost impossible for a fragile child like Hinata to climb up the stairs just to reach the top…impossible. But she had to try.

It was exactly 1430 hours…or 2:30 pm. It took her an hour and a half to get from the Hyuuga compound to the staircase of the Hokage Mountain. And Hinata would probably guess that the walk up the stairs would take just as long.

Hinata gulped and looked up at the winding-cris-crossing-numerous steps that she was about to climb but shook away that fear and began to her 'hike'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour has passed and Hinata only need to climb at least ten more steps. She was completely out of breath and was panting.

At last she made it on top. She didn't see anyone, since rarely anyone comes up Mt. Hokage because of the 'hike'.

She looked at the sun and judging by its position, it was not yet 4 pm. So she took this time to rest as she found a bench and sat on it.

Minutes later she regained some stamina and lost some fatigue as Danzou appeared before her at exactly the strike of 4.

"Well done," Danzou said, startling Hinata.

"Th-Thank you," Hinata breathed out.

"Follow me," he said and Hinata nodded her head and followed.

He led her down inside the mountain. He then stopped all of the sudden and turned towards Hinata.

"Hinata, where I am about to take you will be strictly professional, you must always keep it a secret," Danzou said.

"Hai, I-I understand," Hinata replied and Danzou just looked at her impassively but was holding back a smirk.

He pushed a certain stone and the wall of rock surrounding that stone was pushed upward. They both entered through the space that the wall created and what it concealed shocked Hinata.

Inside the depths of the mountain was a huge arena with many cages or prison-like cells at its walls.

"You are to address me as Danzou-sama from now on," Danzou told Hinata as he handed her a long thick cloth.

"Cover your eyes with this and never remove it inside the facility. You are to always use your Byakugan in order for you to see. If you ever have any other problem besides that, ask your trainer, which I shall assign to you later," Danzou told her as Hinata covered her eyes along with her hair like some sort of bandana and activated her Byakugan.

She could now see at almost 360 degrees in an x-ray-like vision. She looked through each cell and saw people inside, some were young and weeping, and others are at their teens and are training.

Just as Hinata was about to ask why there were more children than adults training, Danzou interrupted.

"You are never to speak nor make any sort of contact with them. These were orphans from the Kyuubi attack and wars. I took them in and trained them, but in return, they have to work for me, leader of this organization, ANBU Root" Danzou said and turned towards Hinata.

"And you will do the same," Danzou added as he continued walking towards a certain cell.

"This will be your quarters. Every weekend, I expect you to be in here, understood? And no stuttering or stammering, do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Hai, Danzou-sama," Hinata said managing not to stutter and walked towards her quarters.

It was just a simple room really. It has a dresser, a table lamp, a bed and a small door leading to the toilet.

"In ANBU Root, your real identity will be concealed; therefore you will be referred to as, Kasumi. You were orphaned from the Kyuubi attack and got a very serious eye injury that rendered you blind yet very capable of other senses and can see through very keen hearing and hopefully in other methods. You will learn how to be a ninja through experience and by watching secretly through the use of your Byakugan. If ever you will be asked these questions you answer but not through speech but through hand gestures and in writing," Danzou said, turning his back on her and walking out the bars and paused just outside.

"One more thing, we have only one rule here… **Kill or be killed**," he ended exiting the cage bars, powerful chakra trailing behind him.

* * *

**That's it for CHAP 1! Please REVIEW! I would like to know whether it was GOOD, or BAD…okay?**

**Information on some points are hereby typed below:**

**Hinata has untapped potential that both Hiashi and Danzou are trying to unleash.**

**Hiashi's efforts are not working but Danzou has devised a plan to transfer Hinata's loyalty from her father to him.**

**And Danzou is attempting to make Hiashi forget about Hinata in order for his plan to work.**

**The ANBU Root training facility is DEEP INSIDE the Hokage Mountain**

**The training facility looks like an arena wherein the rooms or resting quarters are like stadium seats.**

**I chose ****Kasumi ****as Hinata's AR codename. **

**It means 'haze or mist'**

**After years of training, Hinata will surely act like a mist…**

**If I use it in some sort of quote maybe you'll understand.**

'**Mist…it is blank, what lies within is unknown. If you try to search for it you'll only get lost in the emptiness and find nothing…not even a trace of life.'**

'**Kasumi…she is blank, what lies within the depth of her mind is unknown. If you try to search for it, you'll only get lost in her emptiness and find nothing…not even a trace of emotion…that depicts life.**

**I hope you will be satisfied with the information above, and again….**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Right Decisions

**Hey guyz! Guess what? I finally updated! Yay! My lame excuse is the same as always! I. Am. Lazy! Hahaha!**

**Anyway… Here is Chapter Two~!**

**

* * *

**

**RIGHT DECISIONS**

Now, Hinata was **shocked**. It seemed like he prepared everything for her approval. It was like he knew she would be joining Anbu Root that all information in hiding her identity was thoroughly thought out.

"Control your emotions. Emotions lead to failure. Since you will probably be noticing some of the children here will be in the Academy, you must act as if you don't know them, as if you have never seen them," he continued, Hinata nodded.

"Training is everyday for those who are Genin, every weekend due to Academy necessities if not yet a Genin, and every free time if preparing to be a Chuunin and any higher ranks," He said as his chakra signature disappeared again.

Hinata backed down on her bunk, and stared at the ceiling, or rather, through the ceiling and saw a path that connected to her room. She stared at it long enough and traced her eyes along the path and saw it directly behind the wall opposite the bars. She discovered that it was trap-door of some sort.

There was a small rock with traces of chakra bulging at some point of it. She pushed it the way Danzou did to a similar rock and the wall moved revealing the pathway or tunnel.

Hinata then manipulated her Byakugan and search through the tunnel. It turned out to be one of the routes of Konoha's Underground Retreat wherein if ever the village is under attack and/or threatened, women and children are to take refuge there.

As luck may have it, all routes connect to certain areas, to be more specific, clan compounds, and the Hyuuga Compound is one of them.

She took note of that very important information and concentrated more on thinking about ANBU Root.

She took a step in the tunnel and out of her quarters and was greeted rather surprisingly by…Danzou again. However this time she was able not to look shocked or surprised, surprisingly.

"Very good, I see that you have located one of the Konoha's underground tunnels. Use it to travel here every weekend, understand?" Danzou ordered as she went back inside her quarters and the tunnel-door closed as well.

She then proceeded to lie down on the bunk and think about stuff. Like what will the trainer that Danzou will assign for her? Will she have training partners? If so, what will they be like? And so on so forth.

She was snapped out of her trail of thoughts when she sensed someone's chakra signature along with two other weaker ones, nearing her quarters.

She sat up and waited patiently to see if they were going to stop by at her quarters or just simply pass by.

"Hey, you kid. Danzou-sama told me that I was to train you along with these three," a male voice said from outside the bars of her quarters and the bars were opened.

"Follow me, I will take you to a secluded training area inside the mountain," the voice said and its chakra signature as well as the other two whose were quivering, moved away from her quarters and Hinata followed.

As she followed him she observed him and the other two using her Byakugan. Even in it's somewhat x-ray vision merged with negative, she can still see outlines of walls, buildings and also their clothes and some covers but only the outline.

The owner of the voice she heard a while ago was a tall man with wild messy dark brown hair that apparently covered parts of his face. He was wearing bandages on both his arms. And the rest are just normal.

The other two were just the normal typical kind of children of her same age. One was a boy and had reddish hair that spikes upward like some kind of grass and had a bandage on his cheek. The other was also a girl and had long wavy blond hair tied into a low pony-tail and was wearing glasses.

They went through another 'hole-in-the-wall' but instead of a tunnel that Hinata expected, it was like a huge gymnasium filled with training equipment.

And they stopped at the middle, causing Hinata to slightly bump into one of the people, but she didn't notice.

Hinata was impressed as she saw it all through her Byakugan but the people she was with thought she didn't see anything but the thick cloth covering her eyes.

"I am your new trainer. You are to address me as Ryuuchi-sensei or just sensei. Now introduce yourselves, starting from you, girl with the glasses," Ryuuchi said and the girl with the glasses spoke up.

"M-My…M-M-My n-n-name is…i-i-is N-N-Naomi…th-th-that is all..." the girl with glasses horribly stammered even worse than Hinata, as the girl, Naomi trembled.

"Quit stammering! I will not tolerate such weakness!" He commanded Naomi who immediately stiffened, "Next, you, boy with the head covered with the cloth…what are you, blind?"

"My name is Kasumi. I-I'm actually a girl. And yes, I am b-blind but I can see through hearing," Hinata said, silently scolding herself for stuttering even just a bit and slightly hoping that Ryuuchi didn't notice. Unfortunately he did and muttered something under his breath. Then the boy directly next to her spoke up.

"Blind? Haha! Why am I teamed up with blind girls? I guess I'm the strongest one in the group! Haha!" And he wiped an invisible tear.

"Confident, aren't you? Well, what's your name the, kid?" Ryuuchi asked, smirking at the red head.

"I am Katsurou! Strongest from among these two blind weaklings combined!" the boy named Katsurou announced proudly pumping his fist in the air.

"Well, Katsurou, how about you spar with both the girls and then I'll decide whether to laugh at your pitiful attempt to impress me or acknowledge your being as a powerful youngster, hmm?" Ryuuchi challenged.

"Fine then!" Katsurou said out loud.

"You two do know how to fight right?" Ryuuchi asked them and both Hinata and Naomi nodded their heads and went to position, both opposite of Katsurou.

"Hand-to-hand combat…begin!" Ryuuchi said and the 2-1 spar began.

Hinata decided not to use Hyuuga style and just watch for a while to copy their attacks. Luckily, Hinata is a fast learner.

Naomi charged towards Katsurou ready to punch him in the head but Katsurou ducked and did and uppercut on Naomi's jaw. Naomi doubled over clutching her sore jaw but still she struggled and charged once more towards Katsurou who jumped on her low kick and kicked her front in the face, hard enough to break her nose…as well as her glasses in two, but the lens were still intact…they were like the bottom of glass jars.

Naomi was desperately trying to find her glasses and just as Katsurou was about to crush her glasses into pieces with his foot, Hinata decided to enter and kicked him in the gut.

The boy cursed—even at such a young age—and charged at Hinata with a punch at hand. And what Hinata did was a surprise.

She did the same thing he did a while ago, like they were replaying the battle between Naomi and Katsurou only that Hinata was the one with the advantage.

Ryuuchi could only smirk at the sudden turn of tables. Technically he misjudged the blind girl. Hinata was stronger than she looks. However Hinata just thought that she was really, _really_ lucky that Katsurou was just being careless. Hinata really just thought that she was weak and that Katsurou would knock her out eventually.

Hinata ducked under Katsurou's punch and did an uppercut on his abdominal area to prevent him from counter-attacking. He doubled over and coughed up some spit and charged at her. Hinata jumped to dodge his low kick and instead of kicking him front the face the same way he did to Naomi, Hinata did a spinning kick on the side of his face, most of the force on his temple, and knocked him out.

Naomi, who couldn't particularly see what Hinata just did but just guessed that Hinata beat him up, was still searching for her glasses.

'_Should I help her? Must I?'_ Hinata thought.

Hinata taking pity on the poor girl picked up Naomi's glasses and handed them to the girl.

"A-A-Arigatou K-K-Kasumi-s-s-san," Naomi thanked Hinata but Hinata just nodded.

And they heard loud laughter. Ryuuchi was practically laughing his brains out.

"That was pathetic!" Ryuuchi laughed and Hinata lowered her head, thinking that she was the one whom Ryuuchi was calling pathetic. Ryuuchi saw this and immediately responded.

"I was not referring to you, Kasumi, as pathetic. You were excellent," Ryuuchi acknowledged Hinata as Hinata fought back a grin and nodded but inside she was technically leaping with joy.

"Naomi, very poor. If Kasumi didn't bother with attacking Katsurou, your glasses would have been long gone and you'd be rendered helpless…even if you were helpless to begin with," Ryuuchi stated and tears sprung from Naomi's eyes and wet her glasses.

"Katsurou!" He yelled at the boy who just regained consciousness.

"That was the most pathetic display of fighting I have ever seen," Ryuuchi stated bluntly.

"I-It was not fair!! I-It was two against one!!" Katsurou tried to whine his way out of his humiliation.

"Actually, Kasumi was the one who did the beating. You weren't even able to land one hit on her…and I thought she was the blind one, tsk," Ryuuchi mocked him.

Katsurou just sat down and pouted. Hinata find it funny that she barely held back her giggle, on the other hand Naomi giggled and Katsurou shot her a glare.

"Taijutsu training," Ryuuchi said in a calm yet unnerving tone. The three were surprised at the change but just shrugged it off.

"There are many ways to learn and improve Taijutsu, but in ANBU Root, we use speed and endurance. Combine them and they enhance your strength," Ryuuchi said while Hinata and Naomi listened except for Katsurou who was busy moping.

"Wear these on your arms and legs. They are weight bands and may be thin and small but these can weigh up to 50X your own weight," Ryuuchi said as her handed them thin bands with tiny kanji symbols at the back.

Hinata almost thought it was impossible and absurd that such thin and almost weightless-looking bands get heavier than her own weight.

The three of them wore the bands at their wrists and at their ankles which was covered by their shoes, and felt like they aren't wearing it at all.

"Hey! I can't even feel any wei—," Katsuro complained but suddenly shut up when he fell over and his face met with the stone hard concrete.

While Katsuro was talking, Ryuuchi was forming hand seals and said, "Kai!"

Luckily, both Hinata and Naomi were standing straight unlike Katsuro who was leaning forward, so when the weight increase seal was activated, they managed not to fall over like Katsuro did.

Hinata could lift her arms but she can't raise it higher than her shoulder. And when she tried to move her feet she ended up dragging them.

"You will wear that every single day for one month, even the Academy you are to wear them, also when we train. Every month, I will increase the weight, so you better have improved by then," Ryuuchi said walking farther away from the group until he was about 5 yards away from the over-weighed children.

"Dummy training, I will let three clone dummies come after you and defend against your moves. Your goal is to defeat them by hitting all of the target marks. We will keep on doing this until all three of you has managed to defeat your dummy," and with that Ryuuchi disappeared and in place of him was three straw dummies with a target drawing on different parts of its body such as the head, the arms and legs, the back, torso hands and feet, almost everywhere.

Hinata realized the moment she saw the dummies that she was supposed to hit all those targets, and she would have to do it while wearing the weight bands.

Hinata can't read with her Byakugan for sure but the target marks all had chakra traces in them, just like tenketsus. And she was supposed to get a clear hit on them in order to shut it off. Just like tenketsus, except they were marked. But in this case, those were pressure points in a human body and by putting those target marks on the dummies, it allows them to memorize where those exact marks were and use them in battle.

It was a very well thought training exercise.

Then they all charged… or rather, dragged themselves towards their dummy. Her dummy on the other hand had noises. The target marks were giving off some kind of noise. She probably thought that her trainer thought she couldn't see and relies on sound in order to depict movement. Very smart of the teacher but of course, she wouldn't need it.

She charged at her opponent, or rather dragged herself towards her straw clone dummy that was in a defensive stance, the same as the other two.

As soon as she actually reached the dummy, she couldn't lift her foot, it was too heavy. As for Naomi, she was down on the ground 2 yards from her dummy while Katsuro was crawling from four feet towards his.

Hinata simply didn't have the strength to even strike a punch so she just settled for the next thing…lunge.

She lunged herself at the dummy who was in defensive stance and she ended up body slamming herself into the dummy.

Seeing as there was no rules added, she just deactivated her Byakugan and listened to the noise and simply hit the dummy while she's on it.

She found it quite funny that the dummy underneath couldn't lift her off of it…she was too heavy with the weight bands on.

Hinata sighed as the dummy under her struggled, so she lifted her fist, and moved her body with all her might, and let her fist plunge directly on the clone dummy's right arm, since it was the only part she can hit at the position, and with that, one noise was cancelled out.

So it was one target out and multiple left to hit, but Hinata was too damn tired to even move so she stayed in her current position, on top of her clone dummy in a body-slammed position, however the right arm was no longer moving. So she somewhat smirked in triumph.

They stayed in their current positions for a while. Naomi who was on her stomach on the ground 3 feet away from her clone dummy, Katsuro was lying face flat on the ground a foot away from his, and Hinata on top of her dummy.

They stayed like that for a whole hour until Hinata thought she had recovered enough strength for a kick in her clone dummy's left leg, which worked. All the while her Byakugan deactivated since she was out of strength.

Two targets out…the right arm and left leg…5 to go, the left arm, right leg, abdomen, chest, and head.

This time Hinata was just about too tired to make a move so she intended to just wait until she has recovered her chakra and maybe increase her strength…but for now, she might as well take a nap…

Hinata was asleep for just about an hour when she felt someone put something inside her mouth. Forgetting to use the Byakugan she gasped and swallowed whatever was given to her. After that she regained and tripled her energy so she activated her Byakugan and saw that Ryuuchi was giving soldier pills to the trio.

Sensing that she has enough strength she stood up and saw her clone dummy disappear as well as Naomi and Katsuro's clone dummies.

"That's enough for today, return to your quarters and rest, tomorrow you will do the same thing but the changes you may have done to your dummies will retain. To be more specific, Kasumi's hit on her dummy will retain since the rest of you didn't even land a single hit on your own dummies," Ryuuchi said as he began walking towards the door.

Katsuro scowled but Naomi only smiled at Hinata's achievement. Hinata on the other hand merely nodded even if her thoughts, she was grinning like a madman.

As soon as Hinata reached her quarters, she slumped in the bunk. However thanks to the soldier pills, she could not rest because her energy had been tripled.

She looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was almost 6:30 pm and she needed to get home fast.

She quickly stood up and opened the wall that concealed the hidden passage. She went in and searched through the use of the Byakugan, where the fastest route to the Hyuuga compound was.

As soon as she found the fastest underground route she made a run for it. She ran and ran until she was almost there. When she neared her goal she abruptly stopped, however.

She was now directly below Hyuuga grounds…in front of a stone wall. She used her Byakugan to find the chakra infused rock that served as a switch in opening the stone passages and she found it and pressed it. It didn't work.

She was confused; it was a tunnel that leads to the Konoha Underground Retreat, why won't it open.

Then it dawned into her. This tunnel was below Hyuuga grounds, meaning it was in Hyuuga property. So Hinata did the next thing to the rock switch…she used a Gentle Fist Technique on it and it opened.

Hinata then made her way upwards and open up another stone barrier that she hit with a Gentle Fist technique. So now she finds herself directly behind the Compound somewhere near the forest and small hills stood.

She sighed in relief as she deactivated her Byakugan and removed the cloth that covered her eyes. She then quickly made her way towards her room via the window which she was able to do successfully.

Idly, Hinata wondered how she was able to travel all the way from ANBU Root back to the manor. If she was somewhat prideful, she would've thought it was because of her strength but since she had very little pride in herself, she just guessed that Ryuuchi lowered the weight since they were not training.

She walked towards her mother's room, wanting to spend some time in her mother's arms after a tiring day. But as she passed by her father's office she heard something.

She knew that eavesdropping was not tolerable in the clan but when she heard a mention of her name she just couldn't resist.

"Are you sure about this, Hiashi-sama?" A Hyuuga male voice said

"Yes, I am," Hiashi's voice was heard

"But why exactly are you doing this? You and I both know that only one child is meant to be born and rule inn the future. So why are you planning to make another?"

"I thought that Hinata was simply a late bloomer and her true potential would arise sooner or later…but it just isn't,"

"I understand but isn't this going just a bit too far? What if she finally reaches her full potential, what are you going to do with your other child?"

Hinata's breath got stuck in her throat.

"If ever it will be born a son, Hinata will be branded and moved to the branch,"

Hinata's heartbeat quickened and tears almost threatened to spill.

'_Otousan will brand me…!"_ Hinata thought panicking.

"However if it were another girl, I would see which one is stronger," Hiashi ended.

"But--!"

Before Hinata could eavesdrop on any more of their conversation, she darted towards her mother's room and leapt in her mother's arms despite the fact that she was really heavy together with the weight bands.

"What is wrong, sweetie?" Hinata's mother asked while Hinata merely shook her head.

"Sweetie, you sure have gotten heavier," Her mother told her while Hinata merely smiled.

"I know Okaasan…I know," Hinata said hugging her mother still.

"Mother?" Hinata asked her mother.

"What would you do if someone was going to get hurt because of you? And if you try to help the person, you will be the one to get hurt…what will you do mother?" Hinata asked her mother.

"Normally, people would have just let the other person get hurt as long as they aren't…but if ever the other person was really important to me like a brother or sister or my best friend, I would gladly lay down my life for them," Hinata's mother said.

Hinata just snuggled closer to her mother nodding her head while in her head she was confused.

'_Why would she help the person if she will be the one who'll get hurt in the end…I don't understand,'_ Hinata thought confusedly.

"_Should I care or not? Which is the right thing to do? The right path to choose…"_

"Hinata deary, its dinner time. Let's go or we'll be late," Hinata's mother said as Hinata got off her lap.

After dinner, which was usually quiet, Hinata laid down on her bed and thought about what her father had said, which saddened her, and to what her mother said, which confused her.

And with all that she finally fell asleep.

o0o0o0 One Day Later 0o0o0o

She awoke to a beautiful morning…which was destroyed by aching muscles. She had to go to the Academy today just like all the other children out there who aim to be ninjas.

Luckily, Ryuuchi said that he will lower the weight just enough for them to survive going to the Academy but every time they train he will increase it back to the right weight.

Hinata picked up her bag with her bento and made her way to the Academy. The walk was not as long as the one to the ANBU Root but with the weights she had on, her walk was just as tiring.

It was a miracle she wasn't drenched in sweat by now. She was wearing a bulky jacket under the blazing sun and had weight bands on that tire her out. The reason that she wore the jacket was that she has nothing else to cover the weight bands with. If she covers it with bandages, her mother would question her about it, and so will her classmates.

She walked, or rather dragged herself towards her class…her teacher was Umino Iruka.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei," Hinata greeted her teacher politely.

"Ohayo, Hinata …Hmm, you look like you're carrying a boulder there…but your bag is quite light though," Iruka said.

"N-No…I'm j-just tired, that's all," Hinata said trying to smile as well.

"Hmm, okay, but if you feel too tired to attend class, you just tell me okay?" Iruka said while Hinata smiled.

"O-Okay…Th-Thank you Iruka-sensei," Hinata said as she silently trudged towards her seat.

After a while of classes it was lunch time.

Hinata decided to eat somewhere secluded so she can rest for a while…she chose the place behind the school under the cherry blossom tree.

She liked the tree very much since it gave her shade and during spring the cherry blossoms would bloom and sometimes glide down in a pink rain…it was beautiful.

She sighed and dragged her heavy and tired body towards underneath the shade of the tree. As soon as she sat down she opened her bento and started eating.

As she was eating she noticed a blond haired girl with glasses walking towards her.

"M-May I join you?" she asked sweetly…her voice somewhat familiar to Hinata, and Hinata nodded.

"Th-Thank you… M-My name is N-Naomi…what's yours?" Naomi asked.

'_Naomi! From the ANBU Root! But she doesn't know I'm Kasumi…'_ Hinata thought.

"My n-name is Hinata, n-nice to meet you N-Naomi," Hinata said while Naomi merely smiled.

"Why d-don't you e-eat in c-class?" Naomi asked.

"It's t-too crowded, a-and I-I like it h-here," Hinata replied honestly.

"Y-Yeah…umm, H-Hinata?" Naomi asked while Hinata looked at her.

"C-Can I be y-your f-friend?" Naomi asked while her face was rather tinted with a pink blush. Hinata blinked in surprise.

"U-U-Umm, its o-o-okay i-if y-you don't w-w-want to, I-I ca—," Naomi said but Hinata cut her off.

"S-Sure, I-I will be your f-friend," Hinata tells her and Naomi looked confused then beamed.

"A-Arigatou! Y-You're my first f-friend," Naomi said while smiling and Hinata nodded and smiled as well.

'_Mine too…'_ Hinata thought.

'_Is this the right choice?'_

o0o0o0 Weeks Later in the ANBU Root 0o0o0o

Hinata was good friends with Naomi already…but it was when she known as Hinata…as Kasumi, she had no friends whatsoever, only acquaintances.

"Umm…K-Kasumi-san?" Naomi said and Hinata almost not hearing her, she turned her head towards her direction.

"H-Have you seen K-Katsurou-s-san?" she asked while Hinata shook her head.

And suddenly the door to the training room opened, in strolled Katsurou and immediately Hinata and Naomi struggled to stand up straight.

As you should know by now, every time one or more of them leaves the training room, the weight band's decrease in weight greatly so they would be able to move properly, but when all three of them are there, the weight returns and they are threatened to fall down.

"Hmm, Kasumi has defeated her dummy, Naomi has one more target and Katsurou has two…" Ryuuchi stated as he read the data from a small notepad.

Katsurou grunted in frustration while Naomi looked…well, like Naomi. And Hinata was…indifferent…but on the inside she was practically leaping with joy.

"Hn…Naomi, Katsurou, continue with your training. Kasumi, come with me," Ryuuchi ordered, and the trio did as they were told.

Naomi and Katsurou went back to attacking, which was better considering weeks have already passed. Hinata merely followed Ryuuchi as he led her towards the wall with a bell on the ceiling.

"Chakra control," Ryuuchi stated.

"A very important detail in ninjutsu as well as genjutsu," he added.

"One way to hone it is by simply using it repetitively and on the way, learning ninja techniques," he finished.

"Vertical and inverted walking," he stated.

"There is also water walking but we'll discuss that another time," he said.

"In order to walk vertically or inversely, you must focus enough chakra to the soles of your feet so your feet will remain attached to the surface. Too less chakra will loosen the grip while too much chakra will break the surface," he said.

Hinata nodded in understanding to what he said. It was like a Juuken Ryuu (Gentle Fist) attack but instead of using chakra to cut off concentration of the chakra network, it was used to focus the connection.

Hinata would have said that this would be easy but knowing that she was wearing weight bands, her chakra is easily depleted because of this…and the fact that if she falls, a crater is in order.

"Your goal is to reach the top and ring the bell…since you are blind, the height from the floor to the ceiling is approximately 150 feet to say the least, it could be higher," Ryuuchi said.

"Just to add information…if you fall…nothing, no one will catch you but the hard concrete floor," Ryuuchi told Hinata as he teleported away.

To say the least, Hinata was trembling. She wanted to get stronger and if it meant climbing this wall…then she will do it.

Taking a deep breath Hinata cleared her mind. No fear, no worries, no cares… if those emotions lingered in her mind while she was walking vertically on the wall in an amateur manner…she would surely fall and break her bones…then die.

Concentrating her chakra to her feet, she ran towards the wall, the moment her feet touched the wall, she leaned her back a bit and she ran upwards.

She was probably around 20 feet up when she lost a bit of footing, luckily, it was only twenty feet up, if it was 50 or higher, her legs would have been sprained.

As she lost footing she decided it was best to just fall down now than to screw up at a higher and more dangerous height. She pushed her feet off the wall and did a small back flip so she wouldn't land head-first.

Hinata was glad she actually thought of bending her legs before her feet had and impact with the floor. By bending her legs, it simply absorbed the impact, thus she did not feel much pain…however, due to the weight she currently possess, the floor was somewhat, dented and there was a foot sized crater.

Even if it was only twenty feet, she was exhausted due to chakra and body exhaustion.

But she was going to keep trying, no matter how hard it may be, she will continue.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naomi and Katsurou were done with their dummies and both were panting heavily…literally.

Naomi was wondering where Kasumi was at the moment and what she was doing while Katsurou simply didn't care.

Naomi looked around the huge training room and saw Kasumi running up the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw that Kasumi lost her footing and pushed herself off the wall.

She looked at Kasumi who was currently falling but she saw that Kasumi did a back flip and landed safely on her two feet in a crouching position. She was somewhat relieved at this, for reasons she doesn't really know about.

"Next training, Chakra control," Ryuuchi said appearing just behind Katsurou while Katsurou nearly jumped in shock and Naomi was startled.

Ryuuchi told them exactly what he told Hinata and led them to the same wall but they were several feet away.

Hinata was exactly at the middle and was currently running up the wall, Naomi was at the left side and was nervous on climbing the wall, while Katsurou was at the right side and was running up the wall for about 5 feet only to fall down on his rear.

o0o0o0 Hours Later 0o0o0o

Hinata was on her back panting. Apparently she has run out of chakra and her strength was failing her at the moment because of the weight bands. But at least she has reached 90 feet before she got wasted.

Naomi was also on her back but she was unconscious and was sweating hard. Her highest was 70 feet.

Katsurou has the worst chakra control and horrible landing skills. His highest was 45 feet and he fell on his back 3 times, 2 times face plant, 8 times on his rear, and 7 on foot before slipping onto his bottom.

She saw Ryuuchi walking towards them with a bag of soldier pills. She sat up slowly and leaned her back against the wall.

Ryuuchi approached them and gave each one a soldier pill.

He slipped one into Naomi's mouth, placed another in Hinata's opened palm, and gave the other to Katsurou.

Soon Hinata felt her strength tripling and she stood up. Looking towards Naomi, she saw that she awoke and was standing up, and as for Katsurou…he was up already.

"Progress is going slow for you three since you are also worrying about the Academy," Ryuuchi stated and the trio nodded, as he looked like he was thinking deeply.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you a technique to speed up your training. So you better be in your best shape tomorrow," he said and then walked away.

The three merely sighed. He does this all the time. Tell them if they are improving, think about what to do about it, and then leave.

The two went to their respective quarters while Hinata went back home.

"Hinata~" her mother called and Hinata went directly to her mother.

"Hai, Okaasan?" Hinata asked.

"I've got a surprise for you~" she said and Hinata's eyes lit up as she excitedly waited for what her mother was going to say.

"You're going to be a big sister~!" her mother said.

Unfortunately, Hinata forgot about what her father said before when she was eavesdropping on them.

"Really~?!" Hinata squealed excitedly while her mother nodded. And all that Hinata can say was…

"Yippee~! I'm going to be a big sister~!"

Afterwards, she just went to her room.

Hinata pondered about her training and how she was faring for quite some time now.

Since she always goes to the ANBU Root training facility with weight bands on, her strength and speed has progressed quite greatly. But those were only the main development she experienced.

Ryuuchi hasn't taught them Ninjutsu or Genjutsu yet, only Taijutsu for the moment. But she didn't really complain since the Hyuuga clan is a Taijutsu and Doujutsu fighting clan.

So now she lay on her bed, her mind slowly but surely drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Now it's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter! It's really long…according to me anyway!**

**Information for the names and whatnot are typed below.**

**Ryuuchi – Ryuu (Dragon); chi (blood, energy)**

**Naomi – Nao (honest, straight); mi (beautiful)**

**Katsurou – Katsu (victory); rou (son)**

**I hope the information will satisfy you!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Splitting Ways

**Hey guyz!! I finally updated! Yaay!! Hahaha! Sorry if it took long… What can I say? I'm just lazy!!**

**Anywayz….on with the next chapter!! And don't forget! Read and REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

**SPLITTING WAYS**

"Blood clones," Ryuuchi said.

"What?!" Katsurou exclaimed while Naomi and Hinata widened their eyes.

"You're teaching us how to make blood clones? A forbidden jutsu?" Katsurou asked.

"Yes, or are you too weak to make one?" Ryuuchi taunted him and Katsurou growled.

"Like I said, progress has been going slow since you are still going to the Academy, so the best solution is blood clones," Ryuuchi said.

"The jutsu is very hard to perform. It isn't like a clone wherein you just picture yourself, the blood clone is an exact and I mean exact copy of you," Ryuuchi ended.

"Now, do as I say. Make a clone," Ryuuchi ordered and afterwards, their clones stood beside each other.

Out of the blue, Ryuuchi threw kunais at each of the clones but the kunais just zipped through them then they were dispelled.

"As you see, a clone like that is easily found out since its chakra system is lower than the original and it is not solid," Ryuuchi explained.

"Now, observe as I do it," Ryuuchi said as he stood a couple of feet away from them.

He cut his palm, making it bleed profusely, and then he made the same hand seals.

"Forbidden Ninja Art: Blood Clone Jutsu!" he said and then thrust his bleeding palm to the ground.

Immediately, a seal was formed by his blood and then a line of blood was gathering beside him, making a small blood puddle, all the while it was glowing blue. And then the blood rose, forming into a human being identical to Ryuuchi except it was still blood. After that the blue glow, which was suspected to be chakra, was absorbed into the bloody form and all of a sudden, another Ryuuchi stood beside the original Ryuuchi.

"Bloody brilliant…" Katsurou mumbled.

"Sugoi…" Naomi said out loud.

Even if Hinata didn't really see it in color, she knew that the jutsu was really complicated because when he was doing it, chakra was pumping hard to his head or brain and to his bleeding palm. And when the blood formed a puddle, enormous amount of chakra enveloped it, molding it into a human being.

And there was another thing there too. It seemed that the chakra surrounding his heart was getting faint in color almost as if part of his soul was taken…it was also the same with the clone

So to plainly say it, Hinata was amazed.

"To execute this jutsu, you must focus on making the clone exactly the same way you are. All your desires and dislikes, dreams and ambitions, and all that and by embedding it to the chakra that you will be injecting to the blood being used as the clone," Ryuuchi explained.

"The hand seals are just the same, but you must sacrifice a continuous amount of blood," he continued.

"Oh, and by doing this, you are making an exact copy of you, a doppelganger to be more precise. You will have the same amount of chakra, the same amount of strength and power," he said, but then he stabbed his clone on the abdomen and his clone doubled over in pain but did not get dispelled.

"The blood clone can be your twin because it can only be dispelled if the original does it. Even if it dies, it will not be dispelled, only until the original dispels it personally," Ryuuchi stopped as he was stabbed in the back straight at the heart by the clone and then he dropped dead on the floor.

The trio's eyes widened, except for Hinata whose eyes were covered.

"Of course, the same goes with the original," the clone said, his abdomen healing slowly.

"When the jutsu is executed, a part of your soul is taken and given to the other. So it means that when the other dies, your soul will immediately return to you regardless if you are the original or not. And if the original dies, just like the clone and all other kinds of clones, all information are transferred back to the remaining clone/s," the clone or the now-original Ryuuchi said.

"So in general, when you perform this technique, a part of your soul will be given to the doppelganger and it means that even if the original or the clone dies, one will still be alive to retrieve the soul. Or to be even more precise, neither souls will die when the other still lives," he ended.

Katsurou had on a confused face of misunderstanding as he watched Ryuuchi's body merging with the other Ryuuchi, healing the abdomen immediately.

Naomi on the other hand, understood what he said but just can't seem to trust herself to do it properly.

But Hinata…she understood the jutsu the most since she was able to see how chakra was processed in his body.

"Now, I want you to perform the jutsu. If you still can't understand, tell me," he said then vanished into a swirl of leaves.

'_This'll take a long time to master…'_ Hinata thought.

o0o0o0 Days Later 0o0o0o

Hinata collapsed on a kneeling position on the floor, her hand was bleeding and was somewhat forming a puddle around her.

Her teammates gave up their chances for the day. They lost a lot of blood and they weren't even able to make a blood clone.

But she…she didn't want to stop. She _will_ make a blood clone. She _will_ improve, and she will do it right now!

But…it's just that…she feels that something was missing from her concentration. Ryuuchi said that we should think hard on our likes, dislikes, ambitions and…_dreams_…

'_That's it!'_ Hinata thought to herself as she jumped back to her feet, ate a soldier pill and put a determined attitude.

She looked towards her teammates who were knocked out from blood loss and exhaustion and sighed.

She then reopened her wound on her left palm, and performed the hand seals. All the while, she thought hard on who she really was.

"Forbidden Ninja Art: Blood Clone Jutsu!" Hinata yelled and thrust her bleeding onto the ground.

A circle of seal was forming from her own blood, and then they were being enveloped in chakra.

_**She was a Byakugan wielder, the first born of the Head of the Hyuuga clan. She was a shy, easily intimidated child who is still studying at the Academy.**_

The chakra coated blood started moving fluidly from Hinata's palm, almost dancing around the seal.

_**She is kind and gentle, too meek to be a Hyuuga. She stammers a lot when she is nervous.**_

It was forming a small glowing puddle of blood in front of her.

_**She loves her mother very much and respects her intimidating father. She wants to make her father proud of her.**_

The chakra infused puddle of blood started rising and shaping itself.

_**She wants to become stronger. She is going to be a big sister.**_

The bloody form was absorbing the fading chakra, molding the bloody form into the shape of Hinata. The form was solidifying, from the feet which were gaining color and upward but was fluctuating below her neck.

_**She is…Hinata.**_

The doppelganger was completed, with her own Byakugan activated.

Hinata allowed a very weak yet proud smile grace her lips as her Byakugan was deactivated and she was succumbed to unconsciousness, but not without feeling arms catching her as she fell.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Keep going**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Almost there~!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Ah who am I kidding? I'm not _THAT_ EVIL_!!_**

**Here is the continuation!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Hinata woke up to the feeling of cool liquid gliding down her throat. She activated her Byakugan to see that a kid with a cloth over its head was bringing a cup of water to her lips.

She then jolted from her sitting position against the wall and distanced herself from the person.

"Relax, Kasumi. It's only your blood clone," Ryuuchi said.

Hinata feet were rooted on the spot, her body stiff and her left hand bandaged up.

"My…b-b-blood c-clone…?" Hinata asked, forgetting what happened earlier.

"Yes, you created your doppelganger around five hours ago and then you collapsed," Ryuuchi stated.

And then it dawned unto her. The memory of what happened earlier came flooding back to her.

She made her very own blood clone…out of her own sweat and blood.

Her blood clone was smiling in a shy way, directing the smile to Hinata.

She smiled back weakly, her left hand twitching involuntarily.

"Congratulations, Kasumi. You have made your own blood clone that is identical to you in flesh, blood, chakra, thoughts, and even in your souls," Ryuuchi stated as he turned his gaze from her towards the other two.

"I *pant* will not *pant* lose to a *pant* blind girl!" Katsurou yelled as he failed another attempt in making a blood clone and collapsing down on his knees.

"I want to *pant-gasp-wheeze* be like K-K-Kasumi-chan!" Naomi said quietly but it was heard throughout the training room.

After hearing what they have said, Hinata's knees weakened and buckled. She was too weak yet she didn't notice it at all.

'_They…they really think I'm…strong?'_ Hinata thought, her heart swelling with joy.

She was about to collapse once again on the floor when the other Hinata helped her stand up.

"A forbidden A-rank jutsu like this is very chakra consuming. You must have large chakra reserves for a child, and you must have excellent chakra control," Ryuuchi said.

'_That's because I'm a Hyuuga…'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata smiled and felt very tired and sleepy, unlike her doppelganger who didn't seem like she was tired at all.

"Of, course…I know that you will have to go to school, but that is what doppelgangers are for. One of you will live the life you normally will have, while the other will be in ANBU Root," Ryuuchi told Hinata and her clone.

"So which one will it be?" Ryuuchi asked.

Hinata looked at her doppelganger and her clone looked back at her

"You may return to your quarters to think about it, but tomorrow, your training resumes," Ryuuchi said and turned his direction back towards her other teammates.

o0o0o0 In Hinata's Quarters 0o0o0o

"So, w-which one is it?" Hinata's doppelganger asked while Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"Which one will you choose? To live back at home or here?" clone Hinata asked.

"I…I don't know…" Hinata admitted.

"To live a life surrounded by Hyuuga members all the while to be a big sister soon," said the doppelganger.

"Or to train in ANBU Root," Hinata continued.

"I-I don't really know… I've always wanted to impress father by training hard…but I can't impress him if I don't train in ANBU Root…" Hinata said.

"Either way…you're about to become a big sister to an unborn baby…but...we both still remember what Tousan said…" the doppelganger continued.

Hinata remembered. Her father said that if it was a boy child, she would be branded with the Juin Jutsu seal and then moved to the branch family. If it was a girl…and she was the stronger one… her younger sibling will be the one branded and moved to the branch house.

Somehow, a selfish person would have just let their sibling to suffer as long as they will not suffer but Hinata was not selfish.

Hinata would risk her life to protect something and someone important to her…whether or not it will hurt her.

'_To live my life as Hyuuga Hinata or as…Kasumi…'_

'_I'm sorry…'_

"I'm going to stay in ANBU Root,' Hinata said, her voice not faltering like it usually does.

"I see," the doppelganger said as she turned towards the wall which was the stone doorway.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," the clone said.

"H…Hai…Sayonara…Hinata," the original Hinata said with a sad tone.

"Sayonara…Kasumi," clone Hinata said with a sad smile

Hinata just remained seated on her bunk as her clone was out of her Byakugan's range of vision.

She pondered over what she just did and what will be the outcomes of her decision.

_**She can no longer go back to the Academy. She will only be training her in ANBU Root.**_

Hinata stood up from her sitting position and walked over to the bathroom.

_**She won't be able to see her friends from the Academy. Naomi was her only friend at the Academy.**_

She removed the cloth covering her eyes and deactivated her Byakugan. She took a look into the mirror and saw the reflection of a fragile looking child.

_**She can no longer go back to the Hyuuga compound. She can no longer be the big sister to her unborn sibling.**_

She splashed water on her face and her eyebrows furrowed as a sad expression was beginning to show on her face.

_**She can no longer see her family. She will no longer see her father's strict look.**_

She looked once again at the mirror and saw her face turn into an emotionless mask.

_**She is no longer Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. She is now Kasumi of the ANBU Root.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**That's the end of the third chapter!! I hope it has met your expectations!! And again…**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Genocidal Sorrow

**Hey guyz! I finally updated yo! **

**This chapter is moreover a Sasuke chapter. A reviewer asked me when Sasuke would show up, and it was just fate that when I received the review, I was already typing this one! LOL!**

**Anywayz…don't forget…READ and REVIEW!!**

**On with the CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**

**GENOCIDAL SORROW**

His eyes were shut tight and a soft snore was heard from him. He was dreaming…again.

_**A little boy was being carried on the back of his older brother. The boy was small and somewhat sleepy. He had dark hair—midnight blue going black— and onyx eyes as well as his older brother, only that his older brother had scars going down on his face at the sides of his nose, making him look mature and powerful.**_

"_**Aniki, why does the police department have the Uchiha symbol?" the small boy asked.**_

"_**That's because the Uchiha runs the police department of Konoha, so it was only right that the Uchiha fan symbol is used," the older sibling answered.**_

"_**Really? When I grow up, I'm going to be a ninja and then I am going to get strong! I might even get stronger than you!" the small boy said.**_

"_**We'll just have to wait then, won't we, Otooto?" the older brother said.**_

His eyes snapped open, and he was drenched in his own sweat.

He always wanted to become a ninja, so that maybe one day he might be stronger than his older brother.

He closed his eyes and recalled a memory.

_**The young teen was fast, fluid, and somewhat graceful in his moves.**_

_**He held three kunai knives in each hand and quickly yet carefully observed the six target boards that were pinned on separate trees in the forest.**_

_**He focused chakra to his feet and jumped high in the air, twirling in the process.**_

_**In the middle of spinning in the air, he let go of the kunai knives in a synchronized manner with his eyes closed even.**_

_**The kunai knives went zipping through the air but each one of them embedding themselves in the dead center of all of the target boards.**_

_**And then the older boy landed gracefully on the soles of his feet, leaves still dancing around him as he spun a few moments ago.**_

_**And all of this was seen by his younger brother who desperately wanted to see his brother train.**_

He opened his eyes once again and walked towards his bathroom and washed his face. He looked at his refection blankly.

His eyes were swollen and bloodshot, a result of endless crying. His cheeks had minor scratches and had bandages on them.

"_**Aniki, will you train me today?" the small boy asked his older brother who was kneeling down and putting on his shoes.**_

"_**Gomen, Otooto, but I am busy today," the older boy said fitting his foot on his left shoe then his right one.**_

"_**Aww, you always say that and you never train me!" the small boy pouted but not before he was flicked on the forehead.**_

"_**Ouch! Aniki!" the small boy glared poorly at his older brother who was now standing up.**_

"_**Forgive me, Otooto. Another time," the older brother said before he walked quickly out the door.**_

He closed his eyes once again and walked out the bathroom door. Instead of lying back down onto his cot, he just went out the door and saw nurses and doctors scurrying around.

He kept walking, his face somewhat emotionless. It almost seemed that he was invisible and people just hurry past him.

He came to a stop as he saw a girl with short dark hair sitting in a chair outside a hospital room. She was crying. He was still a child and his heart pitied her state as he made a move towards her.

He abruptly stopped and hid behind the wall nearest to the girl as he saw someone, a doctor, come out of the room and talked to her.

"Congratulations, you have a baby sister to take care of," he heard the doctor's voice said.

"_**Well… We are unique brothers," the older boy said while the younger one listened.**_

"_**In order to overcome your obstacles, you and I must continue living together," he continued.**_

"_**Even if it means hating each other…" he paused and looked at the younger boy.**_

"_**That's what being an elder brother means…" he ended.**_

He furrowed his eyebrows and a scowl was appearing on his face.

"But…" he heard the doctor say.

"I'm sorry but…you're mother…didn't make it…" the doctor ended with a pitiful tone and went back inside the room.

At hearing this he heard the small girl cried her eyes out and lay crumpled on the floor.

The scowl deepened as he noticed that small tears were leaking out of them and he ran back towards his room.

The moment he threw himself over to the cot a frown imbedded his features.

"_**In order to reach the height…" the older sibling said to their father as he stood there silently, surrounded by three more men who were on the ground.**_

_**He gripped a kunai knife tightly in his right hand and threw it, all the while his Doujutsu activated.**_

_**The kunai landed dead-center in the middle of the fan symbol painted on the wall.**_

"…_**of my capacity…" he continued and looked at their father with a different variation of their bloodline limit Doujutsu.**_

"_**I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan…"**_

He was gritting his teeth and is covering his face with a pillow, trying to muffle his tears and cries.

_**The small boy was running towards his home, and he was late. He wanted to do extra training at the Academy and lost track in time.**_

_**But he stopped short upon entering the compound.**_

"_**Wh-What the h-hell is g-g-going on?!" the small boy yelled.**_

_**Bodies…they were littered all over the streets, against the walls, and on top of other bodies.**_

_**He ran towards his house, hoping that he was only being paranoid and as soon as he sees his parents everything will be all right.**_

_**However, as soon as he slid open the door to his parents' room…something was wrong.**_

_**His parents were there. They were together…dead and bloody on the floor, and behind them, stood his older brother.**_

"_**Father! Mother!" the young boy yelled as he saw his father's dead body on top of his mother's lifeless body.**_

_**Then his eyes averted themselves to his older brother.**_

"_**Brother… Brother!! Father and Mother are…!" he fumbled with his words as tears were leaking out of his eyes.**_

"_**Why?! Why?!! Who the hell did this?!!" he yelled out.**_

_**His older brother just looked at him, and with a flick of a wrist, a shuriken star flew from his hand and embedded itself on the wall behind the younger sibling.**_

_**Then the little boy hissed in pain as the shuriken cut his arm.**_

"_**Foolish little brother…" the older boy said as he took in a deep breath.**_

"_**Mangekyou Sharingan!" he said and his eyes suddenly turned from the previous three swirls into a new and powerful variation that looked like a three bladed wheel.**_

"Gyaaah---!" he yelled out loud as the tears fell. He gripped his bed sheets hard that his knuckles turned white.

_**The small boy collapsed and fell forward onto the ground.**_

"…_**Why…did you…?" the small boy tried to voice out his question.**_

"_**It was to measure my capacity," the older sibling said.**_

"…_**To test your capacity…? That's all… That's…the only reason…you killed everyone…? For that…?" the boy asked with disbelief.**_

"_**It was essential," the older sibling replied.**_

"_**What… That's…" the younger sibling struggled to stand up.**_

"_**Complete crap!!" the small boy yelled and charged at his older brother only to trip and fall down in front of his father's lifeless face.**_

_**Slowly, tears once again sprung from his eyes and spilled as his older brother left the room and went out on the street of the compound.**_

He curled up in a ball on the corner of the room while gripping the bed sheets hard in his hands.

"No…No…" he kept muttering.

His father almost held no interest in him at all. It was always the older sibling, the prodigy and pride of the clan…

The genocidist of the clan…the murderer…his brother…

"_**You can't be my brother…" the small boy said as tears flow freely down his face.**_

"_**The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this…" the older sibling stated.**_

"_**I continued acting as the elder brother you desired and I became your companion…to see if that potential lies hidden," he continued.**_

"_**You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that, I will let you live…for my sake," he concluded.**_

"_**You can have the same eyes as me…but there is a requirement," his older brother said.**_

"_**You must kill your closest friend," he said.**_

He was still tightly curled up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth. The blanket covered his frail body as it shook and trembled.

"_**It would be worthless to kill someone like you…my foolish brother…" the older sibling stated.**_

"_**If you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me!" he said.**_

"_**And live a long and unsightly life…" he ended.**_

"_**Run away, run away… And cling to your pitiful life…" his older brother mocked his younger sibling as the small boy trembled with fear as he himself turned his back to him.**_

"_**And some day, when you have the same 'eyes' as me…" the older sibling said as he turned his head backward to look once more at his pitiful brother.**_

"_**Come before me…"**_

_**Then he vansihed into the darkness.**_

The door to the room opened and in came a guy all wrapped up in bandages.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the man spoke in his deep voice.

"Have you made your decision?" the man asked.

The said person rose from his current position and loosened his death grip on the blanket.

He looked at the man dead in the eye and without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes," the boy named Sasuke said.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by leaves with wind blowing around them.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as to not get dust in them.

When the wind died down, he saw a huge wall in front of him. Then Danzou put pressure on a certain rock and the wall opened up showing a pathway.

By observing where he was, it dawned unto him that he was inside the Hokage monument.

He entered the pathway and it led him directly to an Arena-like place with rooms embedded as its walls.

"This is ANBU Root," Danzou stated.

"In here, you can and will get stronger," with that said Sasuke's attention focused on him.

"But this facility must never be mention or known to anyone else outside the facility…understood?" he nodded.

"Very well, this will be your quarters," Danzou led him to a decent looking room and then he turned around.

"Oh, and your codename shall be…" he paused.

"…**Kazan**…"

* * *

**So~? Was it good? bad? Did it meet your expectations? I hope people will review since reviews motivate me…**

**Info:**** Kazan - volcano**

**REVIEWS are my fuel for writing!! Without said fuel--~~!! My life will be meaningless…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**


End file.
